


Unforseen Consequences

by FilthySmile



Category: Free!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 04:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2136666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FilthySmile/pseuds/FilthySmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just 300 words of Alpha/Omega porn between Sousuke and Rin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unforseen Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who might not be familiar with A/B/O Dynamics: Alphas are generally dominant and can knot, Omegas are submissive and self-lubricating, and lastly Alphas and Omegas can go into heat.

Sousuke can smell it, Rin already dripping with slick and he can’t wait to get inside that wet heat, to feel Rin clench up around him, tight around his cock, begging for Sousuke’s knot.

But they have a whole week for that,so it can wait, till tonight at least, and with that in mind, Sousuke goes back to the situation at hand.

“No.”

“Yes.”

“I said fuck no!”

“You said you’d do anything if I’d beat you in a race and I did, so pay up.”

Rin groans because this is so unfair. Sousuke, that sneaky bastard, knows that Rin is less attentive prior to his heat, a little less focus and with a tendency to agree without thinking twice. And just like that Rin agreed to a race, lost and is now facing the consequences. He would argue more but can feel himself getting wet, can feel the incoming need to be knotted and filled to the brim,

“You’re a sneaky bastard you know that?” Rin groans, and almost punches Sousuke when he sees the bastard looking at him smugly from their bed.

Rin approaches the bed, discarding his clothing as he goes, can already feel the slick slowly trailing out and down his thighs. He gets on top of Sousuke, slick dripping as he positions his quivering hole above Sousuke’s mouth.

Sousuke licks once, twice and he’s hooked. He nips, licks and sucks the slick out of Rin’s body, wanting more, more of that sweet taste that’s uniquely Rin. He can’t get enough, not enough of Rin’s panting and moaning, of Rin’s slick increasing and trailing down onto Sousuke’s chin.

Rin bucks and begins to fuck himself back on Sousuke’s tongue, delirious on pleasure and begging Sousuke to fill him, to give him everything, anything that can fill him, he just wants to be filled already can’t take much more.

Sousuke closes his mouth over Rin’s quivering hole, sucks once more and feels Rin’s tremors as he comes just from Sousuke’s tongue.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll eventually add on more porn to this, probably, at the moment I just really wanted to write this which is why it's so short. Also you can find this fic on tumblr too: filthysmile.tumblr.com


End file.
